Old scars new decisions
by moonlightjasmine
Summary: Cody has had it with being weak after he got mauled by a bear for the second time. Over the course of the time between TDI and TDA, during TDA and between TDA and TDWT he has completely changed,now he goes to World Tour as a new person how will he fare? Read and you shall see.
1. Chapter 1 Totally different Cody

Old scars, new personality

**I DO ****NOT**** OWN TOTAL DRAMA, ONLY THE PLOT TO THIS STORY.**

_Italics- _thoughts or memory 

_He had enough with this show. Getting hit by an exploding pressure bomb, then being mauled by a bear only to get voted off even without being hit by any paintballs, and by the girl he loved no less. The girl he set up with another guy. Now after he spent the rest of the season at Playa Des Losers recuperating and enduring physical therapy, he got back on the island in the final episode. Only to get mauled by a bear again. Well that was the last straw. As he lay there in the military styled infirmary tent he looked at Chief. The large man was busy disinfecting the claw marks on his chest. Finally making up his mind he looked at Chief with his eye that wasn`t covered in bandages.  
>"Chief, can I ask you a favor?" he said making the large man look at him.<br>"What is it Shorty?" the aforementioned man asked but without much venom in his voice as usually during the show."  
>"How long will it be before Chris decides to continue the show?" he asked in a completely cool manner.<br>"What makes you so sure, he will continue?" the solider asked making Cody roll his eyes.  
>"Please this is Chris we`re talking about. It won`t be too long before he decides to go for another season." He said making the burly man laugh.<br>"I guess you`re right. If I were to guess it would be about a 6 moth break, before he decides to go at it again. "Chief said looking at the bandages as he tied them up. Thank god this time at least Cody got away without any broken bones just a lot of scars that will last.  
>"I need your help Chief." Cody said simply." I saw the episode where you made them go through military training. I want you to give me that treatment only ten times more intense."<br>Chief looked at the boy scrawny, short and downright pathetic and asked.  
>"What would I get from that, I got better things to do than make a brat like you pathetic."<br>"You`ll get paid. Double what Chris pays you every month. That way you`ll earn a lot more than you have here and have some extra money before the next season starts."_

_Now Chief was staring at Cody again, but this time with his mouth dropped open. In one moth of training this kid he would earn more than he had earned in the entire show. It was too good to be true. As if reading his mind Cody spoke.  
>"It`s not a lie. My folks are stinking rich and they aren't even home most of the time, so you get to stay at my place and have a budget for whatever you need for the next 6 months. Do we have a deal?" The scrawny teenager lifted his bandaged hand for a hand shake. Chief just looked at it and asked one last thing.<em>

"_Why?" he didn't say why about what but Cody understood.  
>"Because I`m sick and tired of being weak." And that was enough to convince the cooksolider. They shook hands.  
>….<em>

*Ring Ring*

"Hello?" a voice answered the call.

"Dude. It's been a long time, listen I am putting a new season of Total Drama and I would really think you should be in it." Chris` voice rang out from the speaker.

"What`s the name of it." The person asked again.

"You`re gonna love it. We decided to call it Total Drama World Tour."Chris` voice rose a little at the end of the sentence.

"Who`s competing?"

"Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Gwen, Owen, Courtney, Duncan, Heather and you. Plus two new bees."

"Who?"

"A guy named Alejandro and a fan girl named Sierra."

"Change the girl. "This time the voice sounded serious.

"Well it's either her or a hippie girl named Dawn."

"Get the Dawn girl."

"And if I do you`ll join?"

"Yes."  
>"Alright then. Pleasure doing business with you." And Chris hung up.<p>

The figure looked around his room and soon a smirk came to their face.

"This`ll be interesting."  
>…<p>

The next day Chris is seen.

"Season 3 of Total Drama folks. The world is gonna be mine, scene to shining scene. Sadly I`m forced to share my world with a free reigned traveling team freak shows." He said as a bus parked." They`ll be competing around the globe for another million dollars. So let's meet our players Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna…"

Gwen and Heather got into a squabble over Heathers` hair extensions. Meanwhile Chris continues announcing.

"Lindsay, Owen, DJ and Harold." Lindsay stepped out and DJ was seen holding Owen down as the blonde giant was having a panic attack from being near his fear: flying. Harold started explaining aerophobia as if he was reading an encyclopedia. Noah got off after him with a sarcastic phrase about his facts.

"And returning favorites Noah and …" Chris didn't get to finish as Ezekiel tried to sound like a homie and failed miserably. When he asked where the plane was Izzy jumped on his shoulders in agreement.

"Yup Izzy`s back and also returning this season Tyler and the cohost of Total Drama Aftermath Bridgette." Tyler did a typical rugby player throw ball pose and Bridgette just waved but soon both fell in the pile of people in front of the bus.

"Now to mix things up of keeping all fresh we`re adding two new competitors. He`s an honor roll student with a diplomat for a dad and an amazing ability to charm the pants of most species, Alejandro." As Chris said that a devilishly handsome Hispanic young man got off the bus and proceeded to help the fallen competitors. Needless to say Bridgette, Izzy and even Tyler and Ezekiel were astonished.

"I have a boyfriend." Bridgette said.

"I like girls." Was Tyler's response.

"And she`s a nature and animal activist, say hello to, Dawn." And out hopped a small petite girl with extremely light blonde hair that seemed to have light blue highlights. She was wearing a dark green sweater black legging with a black skirt over them and boots.

"It's nice to meet you." She said in a quiet voice.

"Now that all 17 contestants are here…" Chris was again interrupted by Courtney this time.

"Chris there are only 16 of us here." She said making the host look around and chuckle to himself.

"Right, I almost forgot him." Peaking the interest of the others when he said that.

"Him?" Leshawna asked.

"Yes a contestant from the first episode. He is the one and only guy who survived a pressurized garbage time bomb and being mauled by a bear twice now Cody!" the host said making almost all the contestants groan until they saw the person who got out last. Silence reigned for the next few minutes, because the boy that stepped out of the airplane was definitely not Cody.

For one he was at least a foot taller, tanned and had the figure of someone who worked out not scrawny short and pale like TDI Cody. But what stunned them the most was when the piece of hair that covered the left side of his face moved they cloud see claw marks that passed his eye yet it remained unscented. And despite the scars a few of the girls including Heather found themselves blushing. While he used to look nerdy now Cody looked like a very handsome young man.

"Codester! Been a while dude. Where have you been?" Chris asked as he fist bumped with Cody.

"Here and there." Cody spoke and even his voice had changed. And went to join the other contestants. Soon they hear squeaking of wheels as a giant jumbo jet which did not look like it was in its best shape rolled in.

"Excuse me but I'd like to express some concern about the safety of this plane." Courtney spoke raising a hand.

"Relax it`s perfectly safe." Chris tried to convince them until a cargo door fell loose from the plane. "Now board in." he said making Owen have another panic attack and start to complain until Chris approached him with a frying pan. The other competitors winced when they heard the bang that echoed when the frying pan metal met Owen`s skull.

"Anybody else got a problem with that?" Chris asked, frying pan still in hand and was met with a bunch of negative answers.

"Now boarding on a voyage to a million big ones." He turned to the camera. "We`re saving you a first class seat for all the action right here on Total Drama WORLD TOUR!"

…

The contestants were in the kitchen area where Chris told them about the singing part.

"Singing, really I thought Chris was joking about that." Gwen said looking at the other contestants.

"Well I don't have a problem with it." Courtney said.

"Yea, cause you like singing." Leshawna told her.

"Well I don`t. Girls sing, little birdies sing, Duncan's do not. " Duncan scowled.

"Think I'll get to beatbox?" Harold asked

"I`ll beat you if you try." Duncan replied holding up a fist.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Heather asked the host.

"Singing reality shows are huge and the worse the singing the higher the ratings which is why on this show there will be no vocal coaches, or rehearsals or warnings!" the sadistic host said making the teens groan.

"Any who, this is the dining area where you`ll enjoy inflight meals. "Chris said only to be interrupted by Ezekiel again.

"Not for long, prepare to lose to the Zeke." Ezekiel boasted but was stopped by Gwen.

"Not to be insulting but you know you got voted off first right?" she said to him.

"Word. And I spent every minute since making sure that don't happen again. I got stronger, faster, smarter…" he was interrupted by Chris now.

"Chattier,blabbyer can`t-shut up- ier. Now zip it and let me finish this tour so we can get this bird in flight." Said an annoyed host.

"Is there a ladies room?" Leshawna asked.

"Just through there." Chris said pointing his thumb in a direction.

"Good cause I gotta make a deposit." Leshawna said heading in the direction only to realize once she entered that the bathroom is a confessional again.

Once the home girl was back Chris continued the tour.

"Losing teams gets to enjoy luxurious economy class accomodations between destinations." He spoke as there stood in an area with no seats just benches and rats and leakages everywhere.

"Okay but where are our beds?" Lindsay said looking around.

"Owen, care to demonstrate?" Chris turned to a strapped Owen who was sitting and sleeping at the same time.

"That does not look comfortable. "Heather commented.

"No comfort for losers. Safety harnesses and an emergency exit. But no comfort here, here or here," Chris said imitating a flight attendant.

"We should hit the winners department. Cause I'm never going back here. Never." Ezekiel said to Noah.

"Is never your policy on mouthwash too homeschool?" Noah fired back as they moved after the group.

Soon they found themselves in first class.

"This is the first class cabin, the domain of each week's winners." Chris said motioning around

"Now this is the kind of accommodation ladies deserve." Alejandro said to Lindsay that only made the blonde more confused.

"They have ladies in first class too? Oh, me. You meant me." She finally got it.

Tyler tried to do a hand spring only to fall on his face, making Lindsay feel sorry for him but still not remember his name. Alejandro just continued charming Lindsay which made Heather wary of him.

…

A few minutes later they found themselves back in the dining area.

"And that's pretty much it. I skipped the cargo hold and alley but I`m sure you will find new exciting destinations later when I accidentally lock you in them. "Chris said just as the plane shook as it started moving.

"One more thing, I`m sure you remember a little something called the 'elimination ceremony', takes place right in there." Now in a tacky decorated room with benches Chris explained the rules.

"If you don't receive a barf bag full of airline issued peanuts…." Chris was interrupted by Ezekiel for the umpteenth time.

"…..you will be forced to take the drop of shame. Like this." The really irritated host said as he grabbed Ezekiel by the front of his sweater and throwing him out of the plane on the runway.

Now all the contestants were in the dining area.

"Every second we`re getting closer to adventure and even further away from Momma." DJ said as he was slumping on the table.

Dawn looked like she wanted to ask Cody something but was topped when a bell was heard. Soon Chris came to the dining room dressed in a tux.

"Whenever you hear that friendly little bell its musical number time. So let's hear it."  
>"But what are we supposed to sing?" Cortney asked.<br>"You have to make it up as you go. Wouldn't be challenging otherwise now would it?" the host said as music started playing.

_Courtney: Up!_

_Courtney and Izzy: Up!_

_Courtney, Izzy, and Dawn: Up!_

_Courtney, Izzy, Dawn, and Lindsay: Up!_

_Harold: Sing!_

_Harold and Cody: Sing!_

_Harold, Cody, and DJ: Sing!_

_Harold, Cody, DJ, and Tyler: Sing!_

_Heather, Leshawna, Bridgette, Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, and Lindsay: We're flying._

_Alejandro, Noah, Harold, Cody, DJ, and Tyler: And singing._

_Everyone (except Gwen, Duncan, Ezekiel, and Owen): We're flying and we're singing!_

_Dawn: Come fly with us!_

_Dawn and Cody: Come fly with us!_

_Izzy: We've got a lot 'o crazy tunes to bust! Ha-ha!_

_Bridgette: Come fly with us!_

_Bridgette and Lindsay: Come fly with us!_

_Alejandro: It's a pleasure, and an honor, and a must._

_Duncan: Dudes, this is messed. You're singing in a plane._

_Harold: What did you expect? Chris is freaking insane. Ah!_

_Gwen: Yeah, but, guys, you're singing on TV!_

_Courtney: Haven't you always wanted to? It can't just be me!_

_DJ: Come fly with us!_

_DJ and Leshawna: Come fly with us!_

_Heather: Do you know how to steer this thing!?_

_Chef Hatchet: I try._

_Ezekiel: They thought they could leave me and depart, but this stowaway's got winning in his heart!_

_Noah: Come fly with us! Come die with us!_

_Owen: We're flying?! I hate flying! Stop the plane! (Gets hit on the head with a frying pan, courtesy of Chris)_

_Dawn, DJ, Cody, and Heather: Come fly with us! Come sing with us!_

_Gwen and Duncan: No!_

_Chris McLean: Anyone care for a copy of the season three rules? Because in order to escape instant elimination-_

_Bridgette: All contestants must sing in each show!_

_Courtney: Duncan, do it! Let's go!_

_Dawn: Gwen, sing it! Don't go!_

_Gwen: Well, I don't wanna go home. Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Come and fly with us!_

_Courtney: Duncan, come on! Please?_

_Duncan: This sucks!_

_Everyone (except Duncan, Owen, and Ezekiel): Yeah!_

As the song ended Chiefs' voice was heard.

"And now singing fruitcakes strap yourselves in. we are now beginning our decent into Egypt." Cody gave a barely noticeable smirk. It was going to be good to be near him again.

As the contestants got out of the plane they saw Chris dressed like a pharaoh and being carried like one by two interns.

"You guys ready for a little fun? Wow it's sure a scorcher out here. I call this challenge The Pyramid over under."

"An eleven hour flight, Chiefs' inflight cuisine, a forced musical number, now we`ve got a challenge." Leshawna whined making Cody remember something.  
>….<p>

_It was raining, and not the normal gentle rain, it was pouring and the ground was a muddy terrain. Cody was doing the pushups on it._

'_Cant believe I got this because I said it was too wet to train.' He muttered under his breath. Unfortunately for him, the commanding officer heard him._

'_Are you complaining again solider?!' he yelled as he stood on front of Cody who was still doing his pushups._

'_Sir, no sir!' Cody yelled out. The officer waited until he was done with pushups and then met him eye to eye._

'_Good, because you were so accepting of your punishment, you get to run 40 miles as soon now.' The sarcasm was pouring out of his words even stronger than the rain, if that was possible. Just before Cody left for the run he heard his Commanding Officer speak semi loudly._

'_Remember son. Don't complain, it makes you look weaker than you are. I`ve seen you kid you got tons of potential, if you complain they won't even see the light of day.' That part was said more softly than the others, and then as if it didn't happen the booming tone of his officer sounded.' Is that clear solider!?'_

'_Sir yes sir1!'Cody said as he started to run._

'_I CANT HEAR YOU!?'_

"_SIR, YES SIR!'_

_As he ran Cody had a miniscule smile on his face._

….

"Don't you love this game?" Chris said atop his throne.

"Okay pyramid over under means you choose how you get past the pyramid, either over or under it. Got it?" he asked to which he received nods.  
>"Ready? Get set…" Yet the host was interrupted by Ezekiel who confessed he stowaway on the plane and refused to be eliminated yet. Chris just shrugged and slammed the pair of chimes he had in his hands signaling the beginning of the race.<p>

Cody stopped for a second as he weighed the odds. Going under would mean risking getting lost in the mazes, but going over is also no that safe. But there were more pros for over than under so he started climbing. On the way he saw Alejandro holding Bridgette and Lindsay on his shoulders and Tyler who was climbing but got bitten by a scorpion and fell back down the pyramid. As he got closer he saw Gwen Courtney and Duncan with a rope tied around their waists and the girls seemed to be arguing.

"This is you being nice?" Gwen asked incredulously. Then she shouted to Duncan. "My sympathies!" As Cody passed Duncan he saw that he punk was clearly irritated by the two femmes. He sent Duncan a look of sympathy. As he got to the peak of the pyramid he saw Bridgette and the others surfing down the pyramid on a sign. He took a moment to catch his breath. And then his eyes landed on the sight, the view was amazing.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a serene voice came from beside him. He turned around and he saw Dawn sitting in a meditating position.

"It sure is." He said glancing at the view, even though Chris will probably make the time on the show a living hell for the contestants, he swore he would at least have one nice, not beautiful but nice memory from each place.

"So are we going down?" he turned to asked but saw that Dawn was already leaping step by step her blonde hair fluttering after her so he followed after.

As they were reaching the finish line they saw Harold, DJ and Leshawna, Bridgette and Lindsay in one team. Alejandro was about to join their team when Chris revealed there would be three teams. He tried to consoled Alejandro by saying he had Tyler, Owen, Noah and Izzy who were being Chased by a mummified Ezekiel. Cody and Dawn were the third team along with Heather and the other three who were still on the top of the pyramid arguing. Just then the song bell sounded off.

"Oh kid! Recognize that sound?"Chris yelled on a megaphone so they cloud hear him. He said they needed to hear another son to which Duncan did not react nicely.

"If you don`t sing you`re out!" the host said.

"You know what! No!" the punk negated as he jumped down the pyramid dragging Gwen and Courtney with him. It was clear that he snapped.

"Three hours of these two squawking on this stupid pyramid, in this stupid heat and you want me to sing? Forget it1" he said in the hosts face.

"Dude you have a contract." Chris said trying to reason.

"Eat it Mc Lane. If you need me I'll be in the plane waiting for a ride home cause I`m out, done." The punk said as he cut of the rope on his waist."I quit!" and walked away.

Cody deciding to show a bit of team spirit approached Gwen and Courtney and gave them both a hand.

"Looks like we`re teammates."

**Confession cam.**

**Cody- All I can say fate is being extremely cruel to me. I just got my mind set that I will not pursue Gwen anymore, and what happens next? I get put on a team with her and three other girls. Well I don't mind that Dawn is on it, she seems nice enough. But why Gwen, why of all the girls her!? Heck even Eva would have been better at this point!**

**Gwen- Great, I get Cody (**_**sarcastic**_**). And miss Stab You In The Back (**_**Heather**_**).**

**Dawn-I know Heather was mean the first season but her aura has changed, it's a lot less mean looking. And Cody has a beautiful aquamarine color aura but there's something smudging it like something deep within. Maybe he cloud use some help. I`m just glad I am not on Alejandros` team, he is hiding a lot more than Cody.**

After allowing Ezekiel to join back because Duncan quit Chris turned towards the three teams.

"Okay teams talk amongst your selves and determine a team name. You have three minutes while I enjoy this ice-cream cone."

"Team Victory!" was heard by DJ, Harold, Leshawna, Bridgette, Lindsay and Ezekiel.

"Team Amazon!" by Heather, Courtney, Gwen and Dawn while Cody just gave a small smile.

The final team was discussing when Izzy blurted out."Team Chris is really really really really hot!"

The other shouted "WHAT?!" MAKING Izzy giggle. "I got the idea of one of total dramas bloggers, she said she was our number one fan."

"Alright, best team name ever." The host said as his ego grew. He then presented the teams with their rewards. A camel for Amazon, a goat for CIRRRRH (Chris is really really really really hot) and a stick for Victory.

Leshawna started complaining again and Chris told them it would all be revealed soon, if he felt like it.


	2. Chapter 2 A moment in the desert

I DO **NOT **OWN TOTAL DRAMA!  
>Only the idea to this story.<p>

Chapter 2

The teams were waiting for Chris to start the next part of the challenge.

"Ooh look, team colors!" Izzy crooned.

"Why the heck is our mat yellow? We`re no cowards!" Harold said shaking his fist in the air.

"Relax sugar. The mat`s gold cause Team Victory is in first place." Leshawna said trying to soothe her boyfriend.

At Team Amazon Courtney and Gwen were sympathizing over Duncan. In the meantime Dawn turned towards Cody and was about to ask a question but Heather beat her to it.

"So what happened to you to make you get muscles?" Heather said looking the former lanky boy up and down.

"Nothing. Just thought it was time for a change, a new beginning. I still am a nerd though." He said looking at the queen bee who hat to tilt her head slightly too look at him in the eye, meaning the nerdy boy also had a growth spurt in the time of his absence. His hair was shaggy and wild with strands covering his left eye yet as the wind blew you cloud clearly see claw scars passing over his eye, which was only a tiny shade lighter than the other.

"Yeah right." The Asian girl muttered.

They were interrupted before they cloud make another comment by loud chime bells.

"I don't know about you guys but I am loving Egypt." Chris said as he ate some kind of food while sitting on an intern while having another one fan hi with a giant leaf.

"And I'm going to love it even more when I watch you do the second part of the challenge, the amazing camel race." He finished.

"Where are the other camels?" Harold asked looking around.

"There are no other camels. It's a camel race not a camels race." The host said making Heather do a quick and silent fist pump, Alejandro exclaim a what in surprise and Leshawna complain about how the loosing team got the best reward while they got a stick.

"Each reward has its advantages, trust me. You`ll be racing towards the world's most infamos water way. The Nile. Teams must bring their rewards all the way to the finish. You have sixty seconds to strategize." Chris explained.

Cody turned to the team only to see Heather on the camel arguing with Courtney. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Hey how about you ride the camel and I'll run alongside it. Now any of you got any experience with animals?" To which Dawn lifted her arm.

"Good, so Dawn will lead the camel, I`ll run and the rest ride. Good?" he finished talking only to find all the girls looking at him.

"What?" he asked looking around to see what was so interesting, finding none he turned back to them.

"That was actually a good idea." Courtney muttered.

"Yeah, except for the running alongside part." Gwen continued looking at Cody. Catching her look he assured her.

"Don't worry. I like running." He said with a small smile.

…

**Confession cam.**

**Gwen- Okay, never thought I`d hear Cody say the words 'I', 'like' and 'running' in the same sentence. Maybe he has changed, but just how much has he changed?**

**Courtney- I have to admit, it was a well thought plan. Well they say people change so I guess he has as well.**

**Heather- Something`s up around here. He was nice, to everyone. Even me, he has to be plotting something after all I did to him and his Gwen on Total Drama Island why would he be nice to me?**

…

"Alright. The Nile is that way. Kind of big, blue, watery. Can't miss it. Or, I guess you can, but then you`ll die. Probably get killed by the local scarab beetles. It's mating season and they get all killy when they`re in heat."

"I am glad there aren't any here. Those things are nasty." Leshawna said in a relieved tone.

"I`ll tell them you said so." The sadistic host said as he signaled Chief to push over a huge vase out of which countless beetles crawled out making Leshawna scream and back away. All the teams started jumping up and down to get away from the bugs. Cody thinking fast quickly grabbed the girls one by one and threw them on the camel as he himself was still on the ground. Just then a familiar bell sounded off again.

"Ooh, time for a song! Think of it as a mini challenge. Music can soothe the savage meat seeking scarabs so make up a good song and maybe they won't kill ya. Or don't, and get disqualified like Duncan." The host said making the contestants groan as the music started playing.

**Alejandro:** _No need to get crazy. It's lovin' time at last!_  
><strong>Cody, Noah, Tyler, DJ, and Alejandro:<strong> _You don't wanna eat us up._  
><strong>Owen:<strong> _We're mostly full of gas. No, no!_  
><strong>Gwen,<strong>** Dawn,**** Courtney, and Heather:** _It's mating time for scarabs._  
><strong>Leshawna:<strong> _So, what'cha waiting on?_  
><strong>Izzy:<strong> _Just ignore us humans!_  
><strong>Cody:<strong> _Oooooh._  
><strong>Everyone (except Ezekiel):<strong> _And make out till the break of dawn!_  
><strong>Alejandro and Cody:<strong> _It's lovin' time._  
><strong>Gwen,<strong>** Dawn,**** Courtney, and Heather:** _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._  
><strong>Alejandro:<strong> _Scarab mating season._  
><strong>Alejandro and Cody:<strong> _It's lovin' time_  
><strong>Gwen,<strong>** Dawn,**** Courtney, and Heather:** _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._  
><strong>Alejandro:<strong> _Scarabs, get busy now..._  
><strong>Harold:<strong> _It's lovin' time._  
><strong>Gwen,<strong>** Dawn,**** Courtney, and Heather:** _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._  
><strong>Everyone (except Ezekiel, Gwen, Courtney, and Heather):<strong> _Scarab mating season._  
><strong>Cody:<strong> _It's lovin' time._  
><strong>Gwen, <strong>**Dawn, ****Courtney, and Heather:** _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._  
><strong>Everyone (except Ezekiel, Gwen, <strong>**Dawn, ****Courtney, and Heather):** _Scarab mating season!  
><em>**Ezekiel:** Seasonal, eh!? Whoa, no wait!

Needless to say Ezekiel messed up the last few notes and made the scarabs turn their angry attention to the contestants making them run away.

"Nice one. Go!" Chris instructed as he blew a blow horn.

…

The sun was scorching the sand underneath Cody's feet as he ran along the camel.

"Dawn, cant you get this thing to move faster?" Courtney asked as the fair skinned girl sat near the neck of the dessert creature.

"I`m sorry Courtney but if he goes fast now, he is going to be exhausted later and who knows how long it is until the river bank." The quiet girl said.

"Great."Gwen said in sarcasm. She turned her head to see Cody leisurely jogging next to them. They had lost the scarabs hours ago but Cody didn't even slow down. Heck he was barely sweating.

"So how`s it going down there Cody?" she asked.

Cody glanced at them and gave them a small smile."Fine, no problems. Thanks for asking" Then turned his attention back to the dessert ahead of them.

"If you ever want to stop you`re welcome to climb up." Courtney said making Cody have a flash back.

….

"_Come on cadet! If you wanna give up give up already!" a burly man yelled at Cody. The aforementioned youth was laying still on the heat cracking ground while panting. _

"_Why? Why do you ask me if I want to give up if you already know?" The brunette said looking at the ranger._

"_Because real men don't quit when the going gets tough. You want to be a man? So don't give up! If you give up you lose! Now for the last time do you want to give up?" The man asked as Cody got up._

"_No sir!" The slightly muscular teenager shouted making the man smirk._

"_Well then cadet I expect you finish this course and get ready for tomorrow."_

"_Tomorrow? What's happening tomorrow?" Cody asked. The man turned with a smile his sun glasses gleaming under the intense solar rays._

"_Your test." And with that the man walked away leaving Cody to finish up._

'_Never give up, huh?' Cody thought as he got back to his drills._

…_._

Looking up at Courtney Cody gave a smile.

"No, it's okay Courtney. "He said making the CIT blush. Then they just passed Alejandro and his team.

"We`re gunna go win now." Heather said to TCRRRRH (You know what it means) as she blew them a raspberry.

"Eat sand losers!" Courtney added along.

"Such witty remarks from such fiercely intelligent women. I'm both humbled and intrigued." Alejandro said back, not even showing that he was insulted.

"Nice try, but I'm with Duncan." Courtney waved him off.

"And what a pity it is that you should give yourself to a quitter, who doesn't deserve you." Alejandro shot back once more, leaving Courtney making an excuse and catching Heather`s attention.

"Can you see the Nile Dawn?" the queen bee asked just as team Alejandro changed direction.

"Hey girls, I think we should follow them they seem to know what they are doing." Cody suggested just as he lost sight of Team CRRRRH. When she heard him Dawn began coaxing the camel to stop which took a little too long and they lost track of the others.

"Great we`re lost." Heather exclaimed. None of them were paying attention to Cody who was looking around. Turning to the girls on the camel he had a considering expression on his face which turned to realization soon. Approaching the girls he turned to Dawn.

"Can you make the camel sit down?" He asked to which he got a nod from the slender girl. Once the large animal was sitting he instructed further.

"Courtney get on Heathers shoulders. "Enlisting a cry from the CIT.

"What?!Why?!"

"Because if we get higher ground we will be able to see further away. Since we lost Alejandro and the other not too long ago I think we are near the Nile but are having obscured sight from the hills made out of san do you get oh Heathers shoulders, Gwen on yours and Dawn will get on hers and I will get on the camel and lift you up so we can get the highest ground possible." Cody said once again leaving the CIT impressed. Huffing she agreed and climbed upon the queen bees shoulders. The petite Dawn had to stand atop the camel to be able to climb the CIT`s shoulders. Once the three were stacked up Cody lifted Heather by placing her on his left shoulder and got on the camel. Looking up at Dawn he asked.

"You see anything?"

The aura reading girl looked around and exclaimed in joy as she pointed in one direction.

"Yes we are really close. Just over that sand dune." And after those words were spoken Cody placed Heather back down. Turning to the light blonde girl.

"Jump down. I'll catch you." The blonde girl only looked at him once and nodded. Jumping down she landed right in Cody`s arms.

"Wow you are really light."Cody muttered as he looked at her light blue eyes. They were interrupted by a cough turning to see Heather with her knees shaking.

"Um, little help here." Cody quickly and gently put Dawn on the ground and approached to catch Gwen. The Goth expected him to fawn over her, but was once again startled as he set her down without any words between them. Cody helped Courtney down as well and the helped each girl get back on the camel and ran ahead leading.

While they were moving Courtney muttered.

"I thought I was going to explode from having you and Dawn on my shoulders, and he picked up all of us and isn't even winded." To Gwen making Dawn shake her head.

"No, he is exhausted. When I fell down I felt his pulse, it was racing so much, and I'm pretty sure he is suffering from mild dehydration." What was said by the flower girl surprised the others. Cody didn't even say he was uncomfortable, let alone dehydrated.

Their chat was cut short when they got to the bank to se Team CRRRRH weaving a bout from straw.

Cody took one look around reached in his baggy pants to pull out a pocket knife. Quickly heading to a bunch of cattails he cut them off and started making the boat. The girls looked at each other.

Approaching Cody, Courtney rubbed her arm as she asked.

"Hey Cody do you need some help?" making the boy look up at her.

"You get me the reeds and I will make the boat just keep picking them." He muttered as he went back to making the boat. He made pile of reeds tied together then tied and shaped those piles to look like a big enough boat to fit them and the camel.

"Team Amazon rocks!" all the girls excaimed.

"No!" Owen said in despair.

"Its allright amigo we can still win." Alejandro said as he stried to encourage him.

"Al`s right. Thanks Al." Owen said. Alejandro didn't say anything just shuddered, which didn't go unnoticed by Cody as he started pushing the boat.

That was the moment Team Victory arived next to the other teams. They quickly made the smalest boat out of all and just as all the teams were in the water a familiar bell rang for the third time.

"Time for a musical repriese!" Chris announced making the teenagers groan.

"Hey if you finished the song the first time you wouldn't be here now….Zeke." Chris said emphasizing the last word. The last words heard were.

"Start singin and put your backs into it!" and the music started palying.

**Alejandro:** _Mm, mmm. Crocodile amigos, what'cha swarmin' for?_  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> _We don't mean to bug you!_  
><strong>Gwen:<strong> _Please let us reach the shore!_  
><strong>Camel:<strong> _(honks twice)_  
><strong>Lindsay:<strong> _These crocs are getting killy!_  
><strong>Harold:<strong> _Just bop 'em on the nose! I learned that in Muskrat Boys, it vanquishes all foes!_  
><strong>Ezekiel:<strong> No!  
><strong>Alejandro:<strong> _It's rowin' time!_  
><strong>Everyone else:<strong> _Vanquishin'! Vanquishin'!_  
><strong>Everyone:<strong> _Crocodile season!_  
><strong>DJ:<strong> _It's rowin' time!_  
><strong>Everyone else:<strong> _Crocodiles! Crocodiles!_  
><strong>DJ:<strong> _Tell me I'm not sinkin'! _  
><strong>Cody:<strong> _Yeah, it's rowin' time!_  
><strong>Everyone else:<strong> _Sinkin' in, sinkin' in!_  
><strong>Everyone:<strong> _Crocodile season!_  
><strong>Alejandro:<strong> _It's rowin' time!_  
><strong>Everyone else:<strong> _Rowin' time! Rowin' time!_  
><strong>Courtney<strong>: _'Till the Amazons..._  
><strong>Team Amazon:<strong> _Wiiiiiiiiiin! Yeah!_

"Congratz. You`re alive, and as long as you all brought you rewards across the finish line there will be no elimination ceremony tonight." The host explained.

"I lost the stick." Ezekiel said feting the full wrath of his teammates.

"Wow, sucks to be you."Chris commented.

….

Cody was hidden in the elimination room when they voted off Ezekiel, he was also near the bathroo when he heard Alejandro`s comment about Heather being a saint compared to him. He was also there when he saw Ezekiel in the cargo hold. And the only thing he did was give the homeschooled kis a sleeping bag with some food stuffed in it.

…..


	3. Chapter 3 Supern Crazy Fun Time In Japan

I DO **NOT **OWN TOTAL DRAMA!  
>Only the idea to this story.<p>

Chapter 3

Team Amazon has been lounging in first class for the past few days. So far Cody and Dawn were the only one which was on friendly terms to each other. Currently Courtney and Heather were discussing them winning their last challenge.

"I happen to like winning and being in first class, which happens to make me an ideal leader." The CIT said while slurping lemonade.

"If our team needed one, which we don't cause we are winning." Gwen argued

"And I have plans to keep it that way. So think about me as leader." Courtney countered to the Goth.

"You`re like not the only person on the team Courtney." Heather added as well. "There is Cody to consider, he was the one who did most of the work last challenge." The former queen bee looked at the mentioned boy who was lounging on a pair of seats on the other side listening to music. He also sat near to Dawn who was in a meditating position. The two teenagers were seating across from one another and unlike the three girls from the other side there was no hostile air around them.

"Well he did deserve that." Courtney mumbled as she stood up and went over to the boy who had his eyes closed as he listened to music. She was about to tap his shoulder but her hand was grabbed by his before she cloud touch him. Piercing blue eye looked through her making her freeze.

Seeing that she was not doing anything Cody let her hand go and apologized.

"Sorry for that."

"No problem. I was just wondering…." But the CIT didn't get to finish talking when she was interrupted by the host.

"This is your captain speaking. It's time for everyone to join me in the common area. And I mean everyone."

….

"Welcome to today's challenge." The host announced.

"Is it elimination or a rewards challenge?" Harold asked.

"That is a good question Harold, and like I'm gonna tell ya." Chris finished.

"Two people have been booted out already, so today has reward written all over it." Tyler whispered.

"I cloud use a reward. Oh, I hope its candy, or a whole bunch of shoes, or shoes made of candy." The blonde bombshell fantasized out loud.

"And I hope you all brought your giant radio active monster repellent, because we`re about to land in… Japan!" The host announced as Chief burst through the doors dressed in a Chinese gi with a katana clenched in his teeth.

"Gosh you guys. That's totally a Chinese outfit…." Harold expressed his rage at the cultural mix ups.

"Thank you Harold, and remember anyone who doesn't sing…." The host interrupted

"I mean you should work harder to get it right…."Harold continued.

"And anyone who doesn't sing is immediately disqualified. ." Chris continued but was stopped again as he was interrupted by Harold. He continued to insult missing the look that passed between Chris and Chief.

The burly man approached the door and with a few slashes from the katana the door fell apart causing a suction process to go through the dining area and all of the contestants to get sucked out of the plane.

While they were falling the song bell rang out.

"Seriously? I mean seriously?!" Noah asked the host as he fell.

"Sing, and I might think about saving your musical behinds. Maybe you`ll try harder this time." The host spoke via megaphone.

**Courtney:** _We're singing as we're falling!_  
><strong>Heather:<strong> _While some are cannon-balling!_  
><strong>Izzy:<strong> Yeah!  
><strong>Alejandro:<strong> _Our lives begin to flash before our eyes!_  
><strong>Noah and Owen:<strong> _We might just go ka-blooey!  
><em>**Harold and Tyler:** _Get smushed and become chewy!_  
><strong>Everyone:<strong> _'Cept there's tons we wanna do before we die!_  
><strong>Leshawna:<strong> Billionairess!  
><strong>Cody:<strong> Billiards champion!  
><strong>DJ:<strong> Make it home to see my momma!  
><strong>Dawn:<strong> Save the forests!  
><strong>Bridgette:<strong> Catch a barrel!  
><strong>Lindsay:<strong> Be an actress in a drama!  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> Corporate lawyer!  
><strong>Gwen:<strong> Prom destroyer!  
><strong>Harold:<strong> Be a ninja with throwing stars!  
><strong>Alejandro:<strong> Lion tamer!  
><strong>Owen:<strong> New food namer!  
><strong>Tyler:<strong> Repairman for the parallel bars!  
><strong>Noah:<strong> _But first we must cease dropping, our goal here would be stopping!_  
><strong>Izzy:<strong> _Before we smash into the ground from the sky!_  
><strong>DJ:<strong> _Flat into little pieces!_  
><strong>Harold:<strong> _Heads merged with our feet-ses!_  
><strong>Leshawna:<strong> _That would really suck and here's why:_  
><strong>Bridgette:<strong> _We'd like to keep on living!  
><em>**Alejandro:** _So__Chris__, we hope you're giving:_  
><strong>Dawn<strong>**:** Some wings!  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> A jetpack!  
><strong>Gwen:<strong> A rift in time!  
><strong>Heather:<strong> Parachute?!  
><strong>Noah:<strong> Waterbed!  
><strong>Tyler:<strong> A trampoline!  
><strong>Izzy:<strong> Springy shoes!  
><strong>Alejandro:<strong> Rocket boots!  
><strong>Lindsay:<strong> Flying squirrel!  
><strong>Leshawna:<strong> Bubble bath!  
><strong>Lindsay:<strong> I change to bubbles, too!  
><strong>DJ:<strong> Momma!  
><strong>Owen:<strong> Pizza! No! _Chips and some dip will do!_  
><strong>Everyone:<strong> _'Cause there's still so much to do before we die!_ Yeah, we said it! _There's still so much to do, there's still so much to do, there's still so much to do before we die!_ Yeah!  
><strong>Owen:<strong> Yeah!

Cody was the first one to notice there was what looked like a giant bowl under them he followed Izzy`s example and cannon balled down.

"Japan! Yes, I know everything about this place." Harold cheered.

"What you know just sent us freefalling out of a plane." Leshawna argued with him.

"But I went to Sensei Steve's feudal Japanese summer camp." Harold explained

"Oh yeah? I speak Japanese too. Leshawna, hana no yoni kirei." Alejandro said to the home girl.

"How's that?" The aforementioned girl was confused.

"I said, you are as beautiful as a flower." The Spaniard said making the sassy home girl blush.

….

"OK. Your first challenge is inside a Japanese game show studio. Bow down before Super Human Mega Pinball Smash!" Chris exclaimed as they stood in front of a huge pinball course.

"I love Japanese game shows." Tyler yelled as he high fived with Harold.

"Sweet! My favorite is Human Itchy My Cargo Go, where you have to throw a banana into a car window using a.."The beat boxing nerd spoke.

"Giant shrimp fork! Awesome!" the clumsy jock finished up. They were both exited until a gong rang out making the red jock cringe.

"Oh look. My own personal geek gong. Okay I'm going to need one volunteer from each team to climb into these giant hamster balls, and then your teammates are going to beat you around the game board scoring points by bouncing you off bumpers and pokes. Most points win and I have a special local surprise for each of you to share your little ball shaped paradise with. So teams, select the ball gal or guy. Victory?"

Leshawna spoke up."We choose DJ."

"We do?" the gentle giant asked.

"Colio. Here`s your pinball buddy." The host said holding a panda in his hand.

"A panda?! No! Remember when I crumbled that little mummy puppy in Egypt?" the boy said in a distressed voice. He was envisioning the pyramid blowing up.

"That so totally did not happen. The mummy dog just disintegrated. Remember?" Leshawna said crossing her arms.

"I remember when you knocked the poor birdie out of the sky." Lindsay spoke.

"Exactly, terrible! I think that dog thing might have cursed me." And just as he said that the panda jumped him and began scratching his face and biting his hat.

"Team CRRRRH?" the host asked the next team.

"I`m allergic to panda dandruff, I get hives." Noah said looking away from the host.

"What he said." The red clothed jock answered.

"I`ll do it, for my team." The handsome Spaniard said and soon after Chris tossed him one panda as well, except this time the panda didn't attack him. Though it was hostile at first it tamed down when Alejandro spoke to it.

"Well hello handsome creature, May I scratch your ears or get you a tasty cookie." He cooed to the black and white teddy that was already cuddling up to him. That easily made all the girls except the ones on Team Amazon awe from the adorableness.

"And Team Amazon?" Chris turned to the last but last times winning team.

"Gwen`s face cloud use some remodeling." The queen bee said as she punched her fist in her open palm.

"Nice, I hate to break it to you but we`re on the same team. So you might want to flip the witch switch back to off." The Goth said pointing at Heather.

"Would you girls like some leadership, I'd be glad to choose…."The CIT didn't get to finish her sentence when Cody quietly spoke as he stepped ahead.

"I`ll do it." He was only stopped by Dawn.

"Are you sure you want to do it." She asked looking into his eyes with those light blue eyes of hers. Her perfect baby blue eyes in which h cloud get lost if he didn't resist. Giving her a small smile and pulled away.

"Yeah, positive."

"Well you might want to bring a toothbrush Cody, because the person you`ll be sharing your space with is…Dawn!" the host announced as the light blonde girl approached the brunette boy carefully as they stood next to each other to follow Chris to the Giant pin balls.

…

"Its human pinball time!" the host announced as Chief pulled the spring lever causing the ball to start rolling.

DJ was having a bad time with the panda still scratching his face; he kept running blindly, all while apologizing to the black and white furry creature.

Cody holding Dawn in his hands bridal stile was having little to no difficulty running, but even he was having a navigating, since he was still feeling a little weak from the last challenge.

Alejandro had it the easiest of all and soon the game finished.

Out of Team Amazon, Cody stepped out still holding Dawn. Putting her as gently as possible down he straightened up, but you cloud see he was a little exhausted.

"Sorry I didn't do so well in the challenge." He said slightly panting, as he tried to stand straight.

"It`s okay, you tried your best." Dawn said looking at him.

**Confession cam.**

**Dawn- Cody did try his best. He is just still exhausted from Egypt.**

Next was Team Victory, and it looked like DJ has rendered their panda catatonic, or at least that's what Cody cloud see as the small creature wasn't moving with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. He gentle giant was of course crying as he felt blame over that fact.

And last to arrive was Alejandro, he had the furry creature intact as he held it out for the others to see.

"With a score of 462 000 Team I am really really really really hot takes the Super Human Mega Pinball Smash and wins a leg of in the next Japanese challenge." The host announced.

"I want to go home!" Poor DJ cried as he still held the panda in his hands.

…

"Welcome to Total Drama Action! Where there will be crazy action and cookie filming and somber eating. Total Drama Action! Coming soon! Pearls and apples of fun!" and with that the commercial they were watching ended.

"Um…What?" Noah said not being able to find other words.

"That piece of cinematic gold is the Japanaiese promo. Total Drama is huge here!" the host explained.

"Okay. But that was in English. Why were our voices dubbed?" The CIT asked.

"Turns out the locals just don't like the sounds of ya`ll. Sorry." Chris said.

"No you`re not." Courtney countered.

"True. Ready for the next challenge. I hope you paid attention because you`ll be writing, directing and producing your very own Japanese commercial. There`s a brand new candy hitting the Japanese market. It's Chiefs Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails. I call this the Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fishtails Challenge of celebration fund."

"You said we were going to pay a real Tokyo advert." The burly man said clearly displeased.

"Oops, I did, didn't I? as props you`ll be allowed to use anything you can find in the airplanes storage area, since team CRRRRH won the first challenge, they get to choose their props first." Chris said making the said team cheer.

"With Team Victory choosing second and Team Amazon stuck with whatever drags are left." The host finished.

…..

Team Amazon were standing in the cargo area looking at what was left.

"A pathetic pile of stuff no one wants. Urgh! Goodbye first class." The CIT said looking around, no one else but Cody seemed to notice a small figure lurking in the shadows.

After they gathered the few things left they started thinking about ideas.

"We have the candied fish swimming in a fish tank then it breaks out and plays basketball! Duh!" the queen bee said crossing her arms.

"Too Dr. Seus. Spinning masks, we toss candy in moths and…" the Goth didn't get to finish before she was interrupted by the CIT.

"Insane. Flashing lights and Fireworks! Chief wants to be dazzled." The mocha skinned girl proposed.

"Overruled. Fish tank." Was said by Heather.

"Hello the only way we are winning is with the spinning heads and lots of them." Gwen said showing the hockey mask.

"You people are impossible. I`m so out of here!" Courtney said walking away.

"Well so am I." The queen bee said walking away as well.

"Fine!" Gwen said tossing the mask away and following them. Cody and Dawn Cloud only watch them argue as the argue which way they would storm off.

"We are in so much trouble." Cody groaned

"Do you want me to get them?" Dawn asked next to him as he still wore the hockey mask on his head.

"Not so much." He said lifting the mask from his face.

"What do you think we should do?" the petite girls asked the scarred youth.

"Well I have an idea, but it's crazy! So crazy that…" he started grinning.

"It just might work!" Dawn finished

With the same smile on her face.

…..

"How much longer?" Asked the blonde girl standing next to the Boy who was furiously typing on his computer.

"Just.. A .. Few.. More… adjustments. And…. Done!" He said as he grabbed the tape and took off running with her right by him.

….

Almost all of the contestant was standing in first class where a flat screen was ready for viewing the commercials.

"We`re done shooting Owen. You can take the suit off." Tyler said to Own as the Blonde Boy was still dressed in his the giant radioactive spider/monster.

"I got really sweaty and now it won't come off." The chubby guy said.

"Alright now that you`re done filming, it's time to see if your hard work has paid off. Chief." The host said turning to the cook who was brooding in a corner as he pressed a remote control button.

"Fist, Team CRRRRH with Monster Rampage!" Chris announced as the screen played off the commercial they shot. In it Owen even said 'monster noises' instead of actually making the noises himself. Izzy also messed up by calling the alleged monster 'hot'. Alejandro pulled out a fishtail and threw it in Owens' mouth making him dance as they sang a jingle.

"Next up Team Victory with a samurai`s moment. The next commercial wasn't even worthy of describing it was so confusing. There was rain bad acting and a beach ball that made no sense."

"Yea… that was…. interesting" the host said as the commercial ended.

"Maybe your Pad Tai idea wasn't so bad." Leshawna said to Lindsay.

"See, I told you." The blonde bombshell said.

"It was art, a metaphor. A commentary on the earth's sorrow and its crying out for…." The so called samurai was interrupted by Chris.

"Next up the Amazons!" Chris said turning to the three petrified girls who just stood there.

"Uh. This is humiliating." Gwen whispered.

"What do we tell him" Heather joined in as she and the Goth turned to glare at Courtney.

"Chris as the leader of Team Amazon, it falls to me to tell you that our team didn't…." She didn't get to finish as Cody interrupted her.

"Come up with an amazing title for our awesome commercial." The muscular geek said.

"We have a commercial?" The Goth asked making Cody sigh.

"Let`s just call it 'Huh?'. " the boy concluded.

The commercial they played was fast passed and mixed everything they found, you cloud even see Dawn yelling on a megaphone which was surprising for the usually quiet girl. When the commercial ended no one spoke a word.

"Okay." Chris said as he turned to the cook."Well, Chief?"

"Well I think I got to go with Team Amazon." The cook said making the team cheer and

"I don't know I just love exploding donuts."

"Cody that was amazing." Gwen complimented the boy.

"Totally amazing." Courtney agreed as well.

"I think he deserves a group hug." Dawn said but just before they cloud Cody denied.

"I think I'll pass." He said shrugging off.

"Congratulations Team Amazon, but Chief I also have to know. Who sucked the biggest?" The host asked.

"Those guys." Chief said pointing at Team Victory. "With that samurai donkey thing. You lose, you`re sending someone home tonight."

"I place a panda in intensive care then I chocked and wrecked our add and we lose again?"

"Wait, it's not a reward?" Leshawna asked.

"Well I'm sure enjoying it." Chris said smiling.

…

Later in first class Cody was lounging on two chairs as he listened to music, he was approached by Courtney. This time he had his eyes open so he saw the CIT approach him .

"Cody I, well we were wondering if you would want to be the leader of our team."

Cody looked at her, then the other girls.

"No I think it would be for the best if we would all work together as a team instead of having a leader, I might have an advantage now, but who knows maybe soon I'll be a liability and you will have to vote me off.


	4. Back turned to Yukon

I DO **NOT **OWN TOTAL DRAMA!  
>Only the idea to this story.<p>

Chapter 4

Team Amazon was once again lounging in first class. Heather had an eye pad over her grey ones and was already snoring, Courtney and Gwen were also sighing in contempt as the seats were quite comfortable. The only ones still awake were our residential athletic tech geek and aura reader. Currently Dawn was giving the only boy in her team a good shoulder massage; he had earned it fair and square. For two challenges in a row he had been working quite hard.

"Oh that feels great." Cody groaned as the blonde girl hit an especially tense spot, and tried working out the knots in there.

"Well it was the least I cloud do after what you did for the last challenge. And it must have been stressful to come up with the commercial." She said pressing harder on a certain spot making the aforementioned teen sigh in bliss.

"You have unbelievable tension in your shoulders." The petite girl commented.

"I don't feel much tensed right now." Cody muttered, the massage was so goo he was getting sleepy.

"What has me curious was the reason for this sudden change. I hate to be blunt you have changed a lot, and I can`t help but be curious to what led to it." Dawn said felling his shoulders tense as soon as she finished her sentence.

"I don't like talking about it." He muttered as he leaned away from the aura reading girl.

**Confession cam.**

**Dawn-I didn't say anything to him in person, but when I mentioned my inquiring about the cause of his change, but his aura turned slightly blotched, as if it was mixed with mud. That is not good, if he keeps those things bottled up he will have a huge problem, and with the reaction he gave me it seems to be a huge one.**

"But let me try massaging for a change." Cody said rising from his seat as Dawn swept her hair aside and turned her back to him.

"I read somewhere that there is a certain spot in the shoulders and neck that will make the person being massaged completely relax." He spoke as he searched for the very spot.

"Well yes it does, but I have worked with my aunt who is a professional and even she has not been able to find that…." The blonde girl was interrupted by his crying out.

"Found it!" And swiftly pressing the pressure point thus causing the girl to lean back against him with a sigh.

"Dawn? Hello, Dawn?" The boy looked down at the girl who seemed to have fallen asleep.

**Confession Cam.**

**Cody- The issue online said that the spot was usually in most cases found on the side of the neck and in some cases it causes incredible amount of relaxation it puts them to sleep instantly. So I guess Dawn is one of those people.**

Suddenly the plane started shaking, causing the seatbelt sign to flash. Cody strapped Dawn in fist and then himself on the seat next to her.

He cloud hear Harold from the economy class say:

"We`re going to diiie!"

When the plane stopped all of Team Amazon were awake, except Dawn who was still knocked out from the pressure point fiasco.

DJ was the first to exit but he forgot how high they were from the ground to the plane down and he flailed his arms for a second before falling in the snow. The other contestants followed with Owen falling last exclaiming.

"I`m a snow angel."

Cody with Dawn still asleep in his hands bridal style, jumped down somehow accomplishing to keep Dawn sleeping.

Slowly the girl opened her eyes and stretched while yawning.

"When did we land?" she asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes. It took a few minutes to notice that she was in Cody`s hands she sprouted a faint blush on her cheeks.

"You fell asleep on the plane." He quietly said but was covered up by Chris announcing.

"Welcome to the Yukon!" the host said as the contestants surveyed the freezing cold conditions.

….

Soon the contestants found themselves in front of a start line, all of the shivering some more than others.

Cody was possibly the only one there who didn't have his arms crossed to conserve warmth.

He stood quietly aside in his now bulky looking jacket.

He had ditched his clothes from season one. The collared shirt and sweater were replace by a white undershirt, a black long sleeved thick blouse with a dark green t-shirt over it and a bulky looking jacked with multiple pockets.

"The jeans were replaced by khaki baggy pants also with a bunch of pockets, and on his feet he had thick leather and rubber combat boots replacing the old sneakers.

"Um, hello. Where are our jackets?" Heather asked as she rubbed her hands to conserve what body heat she had left, not that it would be much with the top and shorts she was wearing.

"Relax. I ordered coats for everyone." The host started making them cheer in joy.

"They won't be ready for weeks but as soon as they arrive I'll be sure to hand them out." Chris said hiding a grin as the teens groaned.

"M..Maybe we should huddle for warmth?" The CIT proposed as she stepped near Cody. Heather Gwen and Dawn followed her example. Leshawna, Lindsay and Izzy practically ran to Alejandro. Noah tried to hug Bridgette but was turned down by Bridgette with the excuse that she had a boyfriend. He later got hugged by Owen.

Chris in the meanwhile was slurping on hot cocoa.

"You going to finish that?" Owen asked pointing to the cup.

"Yes Owen I am."

"Crossing the icy river in Canada`s frozen tundra used to be easy, back when the river was frozen solid. But thanks to global warming and Owen…"the host added after the teen boy passed gas.

"Earth is finally becoming a lot more interesting. By which I mean, deadly." Chris finished with the last word spoken in a villain voice.

"Yay!." Was heard by the crazy red head, a.k.a. Izzy.

"Today's challenge is called Total Drama The Icicle! Teams must make their way across this icy kazam by jumping from ice float to ice float. Each team member must make their way across to the dog sleds on the far shore and become the dog. Pulling a sled all the way to the finish line as you grab the rest of your team on the way. At mark Meeting Point.  
>First come first serve, so move fast, don't worry if you fall into the water we`re legally required to save you, so we have two divers downstream ready to pull you out" Chris said pointing to a pair of interns dressed as divers and already frozen solid.<p>

"You guys ready for some mad ice float jumping, cause this guy is kicking it into high gear." Tyler said to Noah and Owen while pointing at himself. They didn't really seem that impressed as even the gentle chubby guy rolled his eye at the wannabe jocks cheer.

"Whoever doesn't land near the sled, head straight for the finish line, that way we won't lose time to stop at every meeting point." Leshawna said to her team getting nods of agreement from them.

"What is the reward for this challenge?" Heather asked.

"Did I say reward?" Chris asked with a smirk on his face.

"We`ve already had three eliminations. We`re overdue!" The queen bee argued.

"There`s got to be a reward. There aren't enough of us for Chris to cut in every episode." Noah said adding some logic to all.

"Yeah, but we found teams trying harder during eliminations challenges, so this year there is no set routine. Every challenge cloud end in elimination!" The host said chuckling to himself. That statement made the contestants protest.

"That's the spirit. On your marks, get set. GO!" Chris announce as Chief blew a bullhorn that sounded like a dying moose.

Tyler was the first one to jump on an ice float but he ended up slipping and falling in the water.

"Hi Noah!" Lindsay said as she jumped over a float.

"Hi T.. T…Tyler." The jock said to himself shivering.

"No I`m Lindsay." The blonde bombshell obviously did not understand him.

Izzy was having no problem at all, she just did flips and somersaults making Noah and Owen look at her.

"If Nutzy can do it, we can do it." The bookworm said to the big guy as he jumped on a float only to slip and fall on his face. The giant jumped next causing the float to act as a teeter totter and shoot the bookworm back.

"So, uh. I`ll just go on okay?" the only answer he got was a groan, but it was all he needed.

"Okay cool."

Leshawna was jumping on and off the floats as if she were playing hopscotch.

"Ha-ha, this is easy!" the dark skinned girl said.

Gwen on the other hand was having a tougher time she just landed on a float as soon it started to split in two.

Cody saw that and hurried back to get there to help her. But he landed on a same float as Owen and soon a polar bear showed up and tilted the ice so one of them cloud end up in his mouth. Too bad the only thing he got to taste was Cody`s combat boot. The scarred teen had a glassy look in his eyes as if he was in another place looking at something else as he kept kicking the bear until it gave up and swam away squealing. The only down side was that the giant got soaked to the bone with icy water. Cody managed to stay on as he was on the other side of the float but Owen wasn't so lucky.

Bridgette was about to slip and almost fall but was caught by the handsome Spaniard.

"Thanks, you know we`re on different teams right?" she asked Alejandro.

"My mother raised a gentleman. Teams are irrelevant" He simply commented.

Back to Gwen she really thought she was going to feel the icy daggers pierce her skin as soon as she fell, so closing her eyes was the last she did as the float finally split open. But instead of the cold waters of the Yukon she felt fabric. Opening her eyes she saw that Cody had reached her in time. He gave her a miniscule grin and placed her down before heading out.

**Confession Cam.**

**Gwen- I usually wouldn't note but Cody seems different, less clingy. Why does that not relieve me as much as I thought it would?**

**Cody- I couldn't help but let myself a moment of weakness, for old times' sake. But you can bet that won't happen again.**

Owen soon found himself warming up as he did what you should usually do when you have been stung by jelly fish.

Alejandro cloud be seen flirting with Bridgette. He even transferred the surfer girl to the shore making her fluster.

Leshawna just stood on a piece of floating ice as it flowed down to the other side.

"You just got to go with the flow." She said walking off and jogging to the sleds.

"Nice, and lucky you DJ got here first and he`s on dog duty so that means you can enjoy the ride."

Next to arrive was Cody followed by Heather and Courtney.

"Cody, first Amazon to arrive grab a sled and start pulling." The mentioned team shrugged and picked the second best.

"Us four arrived at the exact same time, how come Cody`s the one to pull the sled?" The CIT asked with Dawn nodding next to her.

"In the event of a tie we go alphabetically." The host smirked.

Last to arrive were Team CRRRRH and they hot a few boards nailed together with radioactive materials.

Cody strapped on his harness and pulled starting off shortly after DJ who had started running just a few short seconds ago.

Heather was a bit mean when she brandished the whip intent for it to scare the boy in running faster. But she was stopped by Courtney's hand going over the one that had the whip in it.

"Heather, don't. Look, his back." The CIT whispered pointing to the back of the teenage boy.

There at the collar of the blouse, was a thick visible scar.

First to get on the sleigh at meeting points was Dawn, now all they missed was Gwen and they were set.

A little further away they found Gwen.

"Need a lift?" Courtney asked the Goth.

Gwen gave one glance at Cody who was still taking a couple of breaths.

"I wouldn't mind it." She said as she climbed the sled.

They soon passed Team CRRRRH which looked like they had too much baggage. Up ahead they saw Chris and Bridgette whose tongue seemed to be stuck to a pole.

"Whoa. Hello backup singers, except Cody." And when the girls started to groan.

"Crap. I thought you forgot the music challenge this time."

"As if, Cody gets a break because this is going to be a girl number."

So the music began.

**Bridgette:** _The strings of my heart are a tangled mess!_  
><strong>Courtney, Gwen, and Heather:<strong> _Oooh, mess!_  
><strong>Bridgette:<strong> _It's beating so hard, it's jumping outta my chest!_  
><strong>Courtney, Gwen, and Heather:<strong> _Oooh, chest!_  
><strong>Bridgette:<strong> _I tried to fit two men in my soul!_  
><strong>Courtney, Gwen, and Heather:<strong> _Oooh, soul!_  
><strong>Bridgette:<strong> _I ended up stuck to a pole!_  
><strong>Courtney, Gwen, and Heather:<strong> _She got stuck! Should've ducked! Worst of luck! Stuck, stuck to a pole!_  
><strong>Bridgette:<strong> _I fell for every little thing that he said!_  
><strong>Courtney, Gwen, and Heather:<strong> _Oooh, said!_  
><strong>Bridgette:<strong> _And when I closed my eyes, he jumped on a sled!_  
><strong>Courtney, Gwen, and Heather:<strong> _Oooh, sled!_  
><strong>Bridgette:<strong> _He's moved on, I'm still stuck in this place!_  
><strong>Courtney, Gwen, and Heather:<strong> _Oooh, place!_  
><strong>Bridgette:<strong> _Would someone pour warm water down my face?!_  
><strong>Courtney, Gwen, Heather, and <strong>**Dawn****:** _She got stuck! Should've ducked! Worst of luck! Stuck, stuck to a pole!_  
><em>Stuck, stuck, stuck to a pole!<em>

"Very nice." The host said applauding. Bridgette said something that they didn't understand, but Chris only turned to them.

"Amazons, move out." Causing the team to start moving but before they cloud get moving Bridgette shouted to them.

"Hont hrusht Ahehandho!" which no one but Cody understood.

…..

They were so close to the finish line but a split second before they reached it they were beat by Team CRRRRH.

"Last place. There goes all the hard work." Heather yelled.

"Not exactly, Team Victory crossed the finish line without Bridgette, so they come I last. Which means Team Amazon is in second place and TCRRRR takes first.

….

Cody was once again hiding in the elimination room and he heard the last words the surfer girl said about a certain Latino.

Going back to the first class quarters to get his backpack he passed the confessionals. He heard the mentioned Latinos voice.

"Bridgette was expandable, they all are. Some will prove to be more challenging than others, but one by one they`ll all go down."

….

Cody sat down on one of the benches of economy, and rummaged through his backpack.

Finally placing it in one of the baggage carriers above he spread out his extra sleeping bag and placed it over the bag.

Looking around for rat holes he couldn't help but mutter.

"Just like in camp." 


	5. Chapter 5 Broadway baby!

I DO **NOT **OWN TOTAL DRAMA!  
>Only the idea to this story.<p>

Chapter 5

Team Amazon were staying in economy class along with Team Victory.

Heather still had some negative points with Courtney and Gwen for her idea of using a whip to make Cody go faster.

"first chance we get I'll totally help you vote her off." Gwen said to the C. I. T.

"Gladly. Can we whip her off." Courtney said glaring at Heather.

…..

Dawn and Cody were sitting opposite of them both of them had cards in their hand.

"Do you have any fives?" Dawn asked looking at the teenage boy. Cody glanced at her, then at his card. With a sigh he laid them down while muttering.

"Go fish."

"Hey guys have I ever said how much I value your friendship." Heather said in a friendly tone.

"No but it's nice to be appreciated Heather. Thank you." Dawn said looking at the queen bee.

On the other side of the room, Team Victory looked like they were losing optimism fast. That was until Lindsay cheered them up with her small speech.

"Enough down talk you guys, we`re not quitters, we`re fighters and we`re winners." The blonde bombshell yelled out. Her speech was loud enough to reach Cody who had a neutral expression on his lips except for a small tilt of his lips, indicating a smirk.

**Confession Cam.**

**Cody- Lindsay may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but she is cheerful. And it's hard to resist being cheerful when she is.**

The atmosphere changed quickly when the dashing Spaniard entered the economy section.

"Ladies I took the liberty of smuggling a few things out of first class." He said showing them a few junk food treats.

The blonde bombshell tried to deny.

"I better not, I might break out…is that a snuffers bar?" key word being tried because as soon as she saw the candy her protests stopped and she grabbed the offered chocolate.

Cody and Dawn stared as well since they had lost attention to the card game. Looking over at Dawn. Cody motioned his hand.

"Ladies first." He simply said. The petite blonde girl chose one of the treats while saying thanks with a small smile. Cody chose a bag of chips.

"Thank you Alejandro." He said giving one of his well known gap tooth smiles.

"And you _senjorita_?" The Spaniard said turning to the Asian beauty.

"I don`t want it. I never trust the enemy. Especially the excessively disgustingly flirty ones." She said crossing her arms over her chest and looking away, ultimately missing the miniscule narrowing of said Spanish boys' eyes. But Cody did.

**Confession Cam.**

**Cody- If he really had been there for friendship only, he wouldn't have narrowed his eyes like that, and he would have shown hurt instead. So only other solution was that he was trying to get **on** their good side.** **But **for** what?**

….

Soon all the contestants found themselves in a huge speed boat

"Take a seat, grab a handle and I`ll tell you where we`re going." The host said wearing a jacket.

"Sweet boat dude. Right Lindsay?" the jock in red asked the blonde bombshell.

"Um, sure, Dave is it?" Lindsay said showing she still didn't remember her boyfriend's name.

"Why are you wearing a life jacket?" Noah asked.

"Cause there`s thirteen of you, but only one valuable me. Hit it Chief!" The host yelled out. The cargo floor door soon fell off causing the boat to plummet in the water.

"Welcome to New York City!" the host announced as they sailed by the statue of liberty.

Once they were on land Chris explained the challenge.

"Your first challenge is a carrige race through Central Park which I like to call Liberty or Death!"

"Oh I always dreamed of riding a horse drawn carriage." The gullible Owen said clapping his hands like a small child.

"Slow down conclusion jumpers. It's a baby carriage race." The host said.

Looking around Leshawna spoke.

"So where are the carriages?"

"Yeah, hope you brought your climbing gloves." The host motioned to the Lady Liberty statue where the carriages seemed to balance on the tip of her crown."

"Once you reach Lady Liberties` Crown pull up your rope to bring your team up faster. Once the whole team is up, your team grabs the correct carriage of the spike and go down to your boat and follows the buoys to the next exciting destination, Central Park!" Chris finished

"So, um when do we go shopping?" Lindsay asked.

"You don't." the host said with a smile

"NOOOOO!" the Bomb shell fell on her knees with an anguished cry.

…

After they got to the climbing ropes and after Lindsay was calmed down, Chris blew the whistle for starting.

The first one to start climbing was Alejandro, the Izzy who was pretending to be a 'rabid monkey' as she said.

DJ tried to grab his rope only to drawback holding his hand.

"Ow! What are these ropes made of?" He asked

"Steel wool."Chris said approaching Team Victory.

"Strong and rough just like the Big Apple."

The gentle giant started climbing the rope ouching every time his hands grabbed the rope.

Overhearing what the host said Cody reached into one of his pants pocket, pulling out fingerless gloves. Turning to the girls he spoke.

"I`ll go first and smoothen up the rope." And with that he started climbing, twisting his hands around the rope making it more bearable than before.

Dawn shrugged as she made her way after the boy teen. Accidentally she looked up to see Cody with muscles clearly visible as he flexed his arms to climb the rope.

"Best view in New York City." She muttered low enough for no one else to hear.

**Confession Cam.**

**Dawn- I don't know why I said that. I have never paid attention to the opposite gender before, but Cody, Cody is …different. I just don't know how.**

…

Most of the teams were up. Cody was pulling up Gwen as Heather, Dawn and Courtney stood aside. Chris was complaining.

"I'll get the carriage." The queen bee said balancing herself carefully. In just a few minutes she was pushing the carriage down.

"Tada!" She exclaimed.

"Team Amazon takes the lead!" The host finished.

"How do we get back down?" The C.I.T. asked.

"Fireman's` poll anyone? It's only a thirty story drop." the host motioned towards.

"I`ll take the carriage down." Cody volunteered.

"But someone should go first. Here goes." Gwen said looking at the others, then flying down the rope. After a lot of shouting, they heard a crash and then her exclaim that she`s okay. The next to follow was Courtney, Heather and Dawn with Cody holding the carriage in one hand and going down the poll.

As soon as they reached the boat Courtney was the first one to head towards the steering wheel. She was however stopped by Cody.

"Do you know how to drive?" he asked receiving a shake of the head.

"Scoot over and grab on to something." He said grabbing the wheel. After checking everyone was in and secure he shifted it into high drive.

"How do you know to drive these?" Courtney yelled as the air rushed through them.

"I have one just like this one at home." He asked without turning to look at her.

It was a nice ride until they found out they had to sail through the sewers.

"The sewers?! Ugh, sometimes I hate Chris. Okay, all the time!" Heather said.

"Amen to that." Cody said as other others, even Dawn nodded.

After some time they proved to have even bigger problems when a gigantic alligator emerged from the sewage.

"I don't think I'll be able to tame him." Dawn said edging away from the reptile. Cody quickly reached for another pocket and said.

"Heather take the wheel." He said as he ran and leapt away from the boat to the head of the enormous creature. Putting on what appeared to be brass knuckles. Hitting a solid punch in the gators` nose they heard the creature let out a squeal and retreat.

After they finished Cody went back to the steering wheel and hit it full power. In a matter of seconds they were out of the sewers.

…..

Alright focus people, welcome to the second half of the challenge. Bobbing for big apples NYC style. Here`s how its going to go down. Teams must push their carriages along one of the three paths to Central Parks` fabled turtle pond. There one member of each team will bob for some very special apples using only their mouths, no hands. Once they get it to shore the rest of their team must load them into their carriages and race to the finish line in the heart of Central Park. And whets a baby carriage without a baby?" the host finished with a rhetorical question.

"Oh oh! A shopping cart." Owen said thinking it was a riddle.

"It was a rhetorical question." The host deadpanned.

"One member of each team must ride in the carriage and stay there all the ways to the finish line."

Lindsay volunteered for Team Victory, Noah for TCRRRRH, and Dawn raised her hand for the Amazons.

"Victory got here first. So they get the shortest path to the pond. Team CRRRRH gets the longest path on the left and Team Amazon gets the longest path on the right. Now go!" The host shouted as the teens started running through their designated paths.

They finally got to the pond at the same time.

"The other teams are here too? I thought we got the shortest path?" Leshawna complained.

"Remember, no hands." The host reminded them.

"I Goth this guys." Tyler said jumping in and planking in the water.

DJ looked at hi team.

"Uh uh. My hair" Leshawna said pointing at her pony tail.

"My lip gloss." The bombshell said pointing at her lips.

"Allright, but if we lose it's not my fault." He said pulling on a string on his waist making a flotation devise in the shape of a yellow ducky with blue spots.

The girls were starting to argue so without further ado Cody jumped in the water. As he was swimming to the apple he saw Hardhat switch TCRRRRH carriage with a real baby one. He couldn't help but feel a little bit of shadenfreude when that happened.

He reached his apple and started pushing it with his head as he swam. As he pushed it to shore Courtney with the help of Heather and placed it in the carriage. He shot an apologetic glance to Dawn, a one she returned with an 'it's all right' one.

They reached the fountain with Victory after them and TCRRRRH last

A "And the winner of the New York challenge are Tam Amazon. Team Victory congrats on not coming in last, and TCRRRRH you`re facing elimination for the first time. But you won't have to go through with it cause this I really a rewards challenge. Skye." The host said crossing his arms

"Now if you haven't noticed this challenge we haven't had our song so Chief and I decided to give you something special. You get to perform on Broadway stage a single musical of you chaise, but everyone of your team must participate. You have an hour after we get to the theater to think of you act costumes and practice your lyrics. Now let's go!" the host said.

…

Not long after that they were on a huge stage with hundreds of seats before them.

"This Winter Garden Theater. The most popular theater on Broadway. Since you didn't sing the song and already finished the challenges so you get to have it slightly rehearsed and customized with props. You can have songs from the same musical but not the same son so there is only one scrip of all the songs. You hour starts now!" GOES!" the host yelled on a megaphone making them scatter once again.

Looking through the scripts Cody looked uncertain how to break it to the girls.

"Well?" Courtney asked as he scanned through.

"There is only one we can make it work butt…"

"No buts, let's do it!" Heather yelled snatching the script in question and gawking at the title.

"I can do all the male parts. Courtney you get Pop and Cicero. Heather gets Six. Gwen is Squish and Lips hits plus she is the other male in Cicero. And Dawn is Uh uh. Now I`ll work on the lights and you find the other things, and I leave costumes and dance moves to you. That okay with you?" he asked sitting himself on the chair as he started typing into music files and lights.

The girls nodded and scattered.

….

Chris was in a judging table like the one Chief was in Total Drama Island with the chief himself. Taking the megaphone to his lips he spoke.

"All right people you have 10 minutes left. We go from losers to winners and have a 5 minute break between songs for the ones to clear up and the others to set up.

Just as those ten minutes passed the lights around dimmed and shone on the stage what appeared to be a court room. Alejandro was in the witness stand not wearing anything different. Across from him were Izzy, Owen, and Noah. The music started as soon as Izzy did.

Izzy:  
>There! Right There!<br>Look at that tan, that tinted skin.  
>Look at the killer shape he's in.<br>Look at that slightly stubly chin.  
>Oh Please he's gay, totally gay.<p>

Owen:  
>I'm not about to celebrate.<br>Every trait could indicate the totally straight expotriate.  
>This guy's not gay, i say not gay.<p>

All:  
>That is the elephant in the room.<br>Well is it relevant to assume  
>that a man who wears perfume<br>is automatically matically fay?

Noah:  
>But look at his quoft and crispy locks.<p>

Izzy:  
>Look at his silk translucent socks.<p>

Owen:  
>There's the eternal paradox.<br>Look what we're seeing.

Izzy:  
>What are we seeing?<p>

Owen:  
>Is he gay?<p>

Izzy:  
>Of course he's gay.<p>

Owen:  
>Or European?<p>

All:  
>ohhhhhh.<br>Gay or European?  
>It's hard to guarantee<br>Is he gay or european?

Noah:  
>Well, hey don't look at me.<p>

Izzy:  
>You see they bring their boys up different in those charming foreign ports.<br>They play peculiar sports.

All:  
>In shiny shirts and tiny shorts.<br>Gay or foreign fella?  
>The answer could take weeks.<br>They will say things like "ciao bella"  
>while they kiss you on both cheeks.<p>

Izzy:  
>Oh please.<p>

All:  
>Gay or European?<br>So many shades of gray.

Noah:  
>Depending on the time of day, the French go either way.<p>

All:  
>Is he gay or European?<br>or

Izzy:  
>There! Right There!<br>Look at that condescending smirk.  
>Seen it on every guy at work.<br>That is a metro-hetro jerk.  
>That guy's not gay, i say no way.<p>

All:  
>That is the elephant in the room.<br>Well is it relevant to presume  
>that a hottie in that costume<p>

Izzy:  
>Is automatically-radically<p>

Owen:  
>ironically-cronically<p>

Noah:  
>genetically-netically<p>

All:  
>GAY!<br>OFFICIALLY GAY!  
>OFFICIALLY GAY GAY GAY GAY<br>DAMMIT

Gay or European?

Owen:  
>So stylish and relaxed.<p>

All:  
>Is he gay or European?<p>

Owen:  
>I think his chest is waxed.<p>

Izzy:  
>But they bring their boys up different there.<br>It's culturally diverse.  
>It's not a fashion curse.<p>

All:  
>If he wears a kilt or bears a purse.<br>Gay or just exotic?  
>I still can't crack the code.<p>

Izzy:  
>Yet his accent is hypnotic<br>but his shoes are pointy toed.

All:  
>Huh.<br>Gay or European?  
>So many shades of gray.<p>

Izzy:  
>But if he turns out straight I'm free at 8 on Saturday.<p>

All:  
>Is he gay or European?<br>gay or european?  
>Gay or Euro-<p>

Noah:  
>Wait a minute!<br>Give me a chance to crack this guy.  
>I have an idea I'd like to try.<p>

Owen:  
>The floor is yours.<p>

Noah:  
>So Mr. Argitacos...<br>This alleged affair with Ms. Windam has been going on for...?

Alejandro:  
>2 years.<p>

Noah:  
>And your first name again is...?<p>

Alejandro:  
>Nicos.<p>

Noah:  
>And your boyfriend's name is...?<p>

Alejandro:  
>Carlos.<br>I'm sorry! I misunderstand. You say boyfriend.  
>I thought you say best friend. Carlos is my best friend.<p>

Tyler:  
>You bastard!<br>You lying bastard!  
>That's it.<br>I no cover for you, no more!  
>Peoples.<br>I have a big announcement.  
>This man is Gay and European!<br>you've got to stop your being  
>a completely closet case.<br>No matter what he say.  
>I sware he never ever ever swing the other way.<br>You are so gay.  
>You big parfait!<br>You flaming boy in cabaret.

Alejandro:  
>I'm straight!<p>

Tyler:  
>You were not yesterday.<br>So if I may, I'm proud to say,  
>He's gay!<p>

All:  
>And European!<p>

Tyler:  
>He's gay!<p>

All:  
>And European!<p>

Tyler:  
>He's gay!<p>

All:  
>And European and Gay!<p>

Alejandro:  
>Fine okay I'm gay!<p>

With that TCRRRRH finished their performance, receiving applause from the host and Chief for their well performed task though they were a little bit off key by Tyler.

"Okay you have five minutes Victory.

Once again the lights dim and after a few minutes of shuffling they light up again, this time showing Lindsay in a pink bunny suit looking down. Soon DJ approaches her.

DJ  
>(spoken) Whoa, Elle? What's up, Doc?<p>

Lindsay  
>Love<p>

DJ  
>(spoken) Excuse me?<p>

Lindsay  
>I put my faith in love<br>I followed where it led

DJ  
>(spoken) Love led you here?<p>

Lindsay  
>To my personal circle of Hell<br>It has not worked out well  
>I wish that I were dead<p>

Cause instead of a wedding in love  
>I'm flunking out of school<br>A total laughing stock  
>Someone he and his friends could just mock<br>So go on, here's my head  
>Just hand over the rock!<p>

Dj  
>(Spoken) Wait, go back!<p>

(sung) You came out here to follow a man  
>Harvard law was just part of that plan<br>Man, what rich romantic planet are you from?

Lindsay  
>(spoken) Malibu?<p>

DJ  
>Instead of lying outside by the pool<br>You stalk some guy to an ivy league school?  
>That's the weirdest reason I have-<p>

Lindsay  
>(spoken) Oh, why'd you come?<p>

DJ  
>(spoken) Okay<p>

(sung) I grew up in the Roxbury slums  
>With my mom and a series of bums<br>Guys who showed me all the ways a man can fail

I got through law school by busting my ass  
>Worked two jobs in addition to class<br>So forgive me for not weeping at your tale

Lindsay  
>(spoken) Well excuse me,<br>just because you've got some kind of chip on your shoulder . . .

DJ  
>(spoken) You know what? You're right.<p>

(sung) There's a chip on my shoulder  
>And it's big as a boulder<br>With the chance I've been given  
>I'm gonna be driven as hell<p>

I'm so close I can taste it  
>So I'm not gonna waste it<br>Yeah, there's a chip on my shoulder  
>You might wanna get one as well<p>

Lindsay  
>(spoken) I'm sorry, but that sounds highly negative. Wait!<br>Two jobs PLUS law school?! How do you do it?

DJ  
>Well, I don't go to parties a lot<br>Not good use of the time that I've got  
>Can't spend hours doing my hair and staying in shape<p>

Lindsay  
>(spoken) I don't spend hours!<p>

DJ  
>But I know it'll all be worthwhile<br>When I win my first lucrative trial  
>And buy my mom that great big house out on the cape!<p>

Linday  
>(spoken) Oh, that's so sweet!<p>

DJ  
>No! That's the chip on my shoulder<br>I hugged my mom and told her  
>With the chance I've been given<br>I'm gonna be driven as hell

Though I can't take the day off  
>I just think of the payoff<br>You need a chip on your shoulder  
>Little Miss Woods comma Elle<p>

Lindsay  
>(spoken) I just need to prove to everyone that I'm serious!<p>

DJ  
>(spoken) What you need is to get to work! Where are your law books?<p>

Lindsay  
>(spoken) Ummm . . . Well, I know they're here somewhere . . .<p>

EMMETT  
>Ya know, this vanity's real picturesque<br>But it started its life as a desk  
>Clear it off, and find some room for books instead<p>

Lindsay  
>(spoken) What are you doing?!<p>

DJ  
>Can you live without this?<br>Can you live without that?  
>I don't know what this is<p>

Lindsay  
>(spoken) It's for hair!<p>

DJ  
>Wear a hat!<br>Spend some time improving what's inside your head!

Out, out, put it in storage, sell it on eBay, leave it behind  
>Out, out, what, are you angry?<br>Good, so get angry! You may find  
>The chip on your shoulder<p>

Lindsay  
>(spoken) ARGH!<p>

DJ  
>The room just got colder<p>

Lindsay  
>(spoken) Hey!<p>

DJ  
>But with the chance you've been given<br>Why are you not driven as hell?!  
>There's just no way around it<br>You gotta plow through til you've

Lindsay  
>(spoken) Found it!<p>

DJ  
>Been reading it hard, I can tell . . .<p>

Lesawna  
>Tis a gift to be simple<br>Tis a gift to be free  
>Hmm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm<p>

Lindsay  
>(spoken) Bye, Warner! Have a great Thanksgiving!<br>Say hi to your mom and dad for me! And Grandma Bootsie!

DJ  
>(spoken) Define malum prohibitum.<p>

Lindsay  
>(spoken) Malum prohibitum is, ummm . . .<p>

DJ  
>(spoken) An act prohibited-<p>

Lindsay  
>(spoken) An act prohibited by law like jaywalking or chewing gum in Singapore.<p>

DJ  
>(spoken) Therefore malum ensae?<p>

Lindsay  
>(spoken) Is an action. That is evil in itself.<br>Assualt, murder, white shoes after labor day.

DJ  
>(spoken) Good. Where are you going?<p>

Lindsay  
>(spoken) Home, of course! It's Thanksgiving break, remember?<p>

DJ  
>(spoken) Interesting.<p>

Lindsay  
>(spoken) What?<p>

DJ  
>Well, I predict you will probably pass<p>

Lindsay  
>(spoken) Yes!<p>

DJ  
>In the bottom percent of your class<p>

Lindsay  
>(spoken) What?<p>

DJ  
>If you're going for mediocre, you've done great!<p>

Lindsay  
>(spoken) That's not fair!<p>

DJ  
>Look, they laughed at me like they're laughing at you<br>We can't win if we don't follow through!  
>Might I venture your vacation plans can wait?<p>

Lindsay  
>(spoken) Why do you always have to be right?<p>

Leshawna  
>Glo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ria! (Latin chanting)<p>

Lindsay  
>(spoken) Bye, Warner! Merry Christmas! Enjoy Bayo!<p>

DJ  
>(spoken) Ho-ho-ho!<p>

Lindsay  
>(spoken) Emmett!<p>

DJ  
>(spoken) For you! Not as good as going home for Christmas, but . . .<p>

Lindsay  
>(spoken) You are too sweet.<p>

DJ  
>(spoken) It's a real time saver. Shampoo and conditioner in one!<p>

Lindsay  
>(spoken) Ah! (giggles) Thank you. You are so adorable to think of me.<p>

WARNER  
>(spoken) Elle, hey!<p>

Lindsay  
>(spoken) Warner!<p>

WARNER  
>(spoken) Have you seen Vivienne? I've been looking for her everywhere!<p>

Lindsay  
>(spoken) Yeah . . . I-I mean no.<p>

WARNER  
>(spoken) Great! We're gonna miss our flight!<p>

DJ  
>(spoken)Um, Elle?<p>

(sung)I don't know if you've noticed before  
>But each time Warner walks in the door<br>Your IQ goes down to 40, maybe less

Lindsay  
>(spoken) Huh?<p>

DJ  
>Though it's hardly my business to say<br>Could it be the real thing in your way  
>Is the very guy you're trying to impress<p>

Lindsay  
>Yes! I've been smiling and sweet and thoroughly beaten blowing my chance<br>Let's not chase him away  
>Let's face him and say<br>"Hey punk, let's dance!"

This chip on my shoulder  
>Makes me smarter and bolder<br>No more whining or blaming  
>I am reclaiming my pride<p>

Grab that book and let's do this  
>Instead of doodling hearts all through this<br>Now there's a chip on my shoulder!  
>Let's see him knock it aside!<p>

Leshawna  
>Ah-ah-ah-ah Daughter of Delta Nu<br>Show him that you're no fool  
>Daughter of Delta Nu<br>Go back to school with a big chip on your shoulder!

DJ  
>(spoken) Mr. Ladimer was clearly within his rights to ask for visitation.<br>Without his sperm, the child in question wouldn't exist!

Lesahwna  
>(spoken) Now you're thinking like a lawyer!<br>Yes, Miss Woods.

Lindsay  
>(spoken) Mr. Huntington makes an excellent point,<br>but did the defendant keep a log of every sperm emission made throughout his life?

Lesahwna  
>(spoken) Interesting. Why do you ask?<p>

Lindsay  
>(spoken) Well, unless the defendant attempted to contact every sexual encounter<br>to find out if a child resulted from those unions,  
>he has no parental claim over this child whatsoever.<br>Why now? Why this sperm?

Leshawna  
>(spoken) I see your point.<p>

Lindsay  
>(spoken) And by Mr. Huntington's standards,<br>all masturbatory emissions where the sperm was clearly not seeking an egg would  
>be called reckless abandonment.<p>

Leshawna  
>(spoken) Miss Woods, you just won your case.<p>

The light dimmed and showed Lindsay, DJ and Leshawna bowed before the applause that Chris and Chief gave.

"Nice touch with the multiple characters guys."

Finally it was Team Amazons turn and after 5 minutes of the lights being dimmed the light up only a bit dimmer that the previous two acts. There were cell bars and low smoke on the stage. A small rhythm started by water dripping then foot steps and nail clicking and it grew faster and faster and faster until….

Courtney:  
>Pop!<p>

Heather:  
>Six!<p>

Gwen  
>Squish!<p>

Dawn  
>Uh Uh (squeezing necklace)<p>

Courtney  
>Cicero (Smoke puffs)<p>

Gwen  
>Lipschitz! <p>

The girls were line up between the bars and softly spoke the words.

Cody  
>And now the 6 merry murderers of the cook county<br>jail in their rendition of the cell block tango 

Codys` voice was heard through a mike but he was nowhere to be seen.

Courtney  
>Pop!<p>

Heather  
>Six!<p>

Gwen  
>Squish!<p>

Dawn  
>Uh Uh (squeezing necklace)<p>

Courtney  
>Cicero (smoke puffs)<p>

Gwen  
>Lipschitz!<p>

Courtney  
>Pop!<p>

Heather  
>Six!<p>

Gwen  
>Squish!<p>

Dawn  
>Uh Uh (squeezing necklace)<p>

Courtney  
>Cicero (smoke puffs)<p>

Gwen.  
>Lipschitz! <p>

Courtney  
>Pop!<p>

Heather  
>Six!<p>

Gwen  
>Squish!<p>

Dawn  
>Uh Uh (squeezing necklace)<p>

Courtney  
>Cicero (smoke puffs)<p>

Gwen  
>Lipschitz!<p>

Courtney  
>Pop!<p>

Heather  
>Six!<p>

Gwen  
>Squish!<p>

Dawn  
>Uh Uh (squeezing necklace)<p>

Courtney  
>Cicero (smoke puffs)<p>

Gwen  
>Lipschitz!<p>

All  
>He had it coming<br>He had it coming  
>He only had himself to blame<br>If you'd have been there  
>If you'd have seen it<p>

They started singing together as they moved against the cell bars

Courtney  
>I betcha you would have done the same! She yelled out pointing her finger at the audience.<p>

Courtney  
>Pop!<p>

Heather  
>Six!<p>

Gwen  
>Squish!<p>

Dawn  
>Uh Uh (squeezing necklace<p>

Courtney  
>Cicero (smoke puffs)<p>

Gwen  
>Lipschitz! <p>

One of the cell doors opened and Courtney strutted out sawing her hips.

[Courtney (Spoken)]  
>You know how people<br>have these little habits  
>That get you down. Like Bernie.<br>Bernie like to chew gum.  
>No, not chew. POP.<br>So I came home this one day  
>And I am really irritated, and I'm<br>looking for a bit of sympathy  
>and there's Bernie layin'<br>on the couch, drinkin' a beer  
>and chewin'. No, not chewin'.<br>Poppin'. So, I said to him,  
>I said, "you pop that<br>gum one more time..."  
>and he did.<br>So I took the shotgun off the wall  
>and I fired two warning shots...<br>...into his head. 

She leaned against an motionless Cody and shook her hips at 'chew' then she started dancing with him slowly until she pulled out a red handkerchief from under his hat but fro the stage it looked like it was pulled out from his head.

[GIRLS]  
>He had it coming<br>He had it coming  
>He only had himself to blame<p>

During this part she danced as if she was killing Cody after they were over she walked away.

If you'd have been there  
>If you'd have heard it<br>I betcha you would  
>Have done the same!<p>

Next was Heather who stepped out she strutted next to Cody who stood before her again.

[Hather (Spoken)]  
>I met Ezekiel Young from<br>Salt Lake city about two years ago  
>and he told me he was single<br>and we hit it off right away.  
>So, we started living together.<br>He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd  
>fix him a drink, We'd have dinner.<br>And then I found out,  
>"Single" he told me?<br>Single, my ass. Not only  
>was he married<br>...oh, no, he had six wives.  
>One of those Mormons, you know. So that<br>night, when he came home from work, I fixed him  
>his drink as usual.<br>You know, some guys just can't hold  
>their arsenic.<p>

She also started dancing slowly anf they struck a pose but the she pushed him on the ground performing a spit and pretended to kiss him, pulling out a red handkerchief from his mouth. She utteres the last sentence with her teeth grited.

[Courtney, Gwen and Dawn]  
>Hah! He had it coming<br>He had it coming  
>He took a flower<br>In its prime  
>And then he used it<br>And he abused it  
>It was a murder<br>But not a crime! 

The others sang as she danced in a similar killer dance like Courtney did.

[Courtney and Dawn]  
>Pop, six, squish, uh-uh<br>Cicero, Lipschitz

[Gwen(Spoken)]  
>Now, I'm standing in the kitchen<br>carvin' up the chicken for dinner,  
>minding my own business,<br>and in storms my husband Wilbur,  
>in a jealous rage.<br>"You been screwin' the milkman,"  
>he says. He was crazy<br>and he kept screamin',  
>"you been screwin the milkman."<br>And then he ran into my knife.  
>He ran into my knife ten times!<p>

Gwen started her part as she and Cody circled each other, suddenly she ran at him, ending up with her thigh stretched against him as they struck a pose.

[ALL]  
>If you'd have been there<br>If you'd have seen it  
>I betcha you would have done the same!<p>

She pushed Cody away pulling aout a very long red silken rope which she twisted around her leg and pulled it down making the boy fall to the ground.

[Dawn (Spoken)]  
>Mit keresek, én itt? Azt mondják,<br>hogy a híres lakem lefogta a férjemet én meg  
>lecsaptam a fejét. De nem igaz, én ártatlan<br>vagyok. Nem tudom miért mondja  
>Uncle Sam, hogy én tettem. Probáltam<br>a rendõrségen megmagyarázni de nem értették meg...

Dawn was the only one who was gentle. She and Cody did a ballet like dance together, she even hugged him as she spoke the Hungarian Lyrics. They ended up in another pose

[Heather (Spoken)]  
>Yeah, but did you do it?<p>

[Dawn]  
>UH UH, not guilty!<p>

The peitite girl cried out pulling out a pure angel white handkerchief from her neck.

[Courtney]  
>My sister, Veronica and<br>I had this double act  
>and my husband, Charlie,<br>traveled around with us.  
>Now, for the last number in<br>our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks  
>one two three four,five...splits, spread eagles,<br>back flips,flip flops,  
>one right after the other.<br>Well, this one night we were in the hotel Cicero,  
>the three of us,<br>boozin' and  
>havin' a few laughs and<br>we ran out of ice.  
>So I went out to get some.<br>I come back, open the door  
>and there's Veronica and<br>Charlie doing Number Seventeen-  
>the spread eagle.<p>

Courtney was out once ore this time she dance with Cody and Gwen.

Well, I was in such a state of shock,  
>I completely blacked out.I can't remember a thing.<br>It wasn't until later,  
>when I was washing the blood off my hands<br>I even knew they were dead.

A red light shone on her hands making them seem blody.

They had it coming  
>They had it coming<br>They had it coming all along  
>I didn't do it<br>But if I'd done it  
>How could you tell me that I was wrong?<p>

She dance as she pushed Gwen looking as if she was choking her and Cody was after her.

[Courtney]  
>They had it coming<br>[GIRLS]  
>They had it coming<br>[Courtney]  
>They had it coming<br>[GIRLS]  
>They had it coming<br>[Courtney]  
>They had it coming<br>[GIRLS]  
>They took a flower<br>[Courtney]  
>All along<br>[GIRLS]  
>In its prime<br>[Courtney]  
>I didn't do it<br>[GIRLS]  
>And then they used it<br>[Courtney]  
>But if I'd done it<br>[GIRLS]  
>And they abused it<br>[Courtney]  
>How could you tell me<br>[GIRLS]  
>It was a murder<br>[Courtney]  
>That I was wrong?<br>[GIRLS]  
>But not a crime!<p>

[Gwen]  
>I loved Al Lipschitz<br>more than I can possibly say.  
>He was a real artistic guy...<br>sensitive... a painter.  
>But<br>He was always trying  
>to find himself.<br>He'd go out every night  
>looking for himself<br>and on the way  
>he found Ruth,<br>Gladys,  
>Rosemary and Irving.<br>I guess you can say we broke  
>up because of artistic differences.<br>He saw himself as alive  
>and I saw him dead.<p>

Gwen spoke this as Cody approached her from behind. The danced together and she tilted her head at 'a painter' making her hair sway. Ash she spoke the next words she slitered her hands along Codys back and around his neck pulling out another rec handkerchief at pulling at 'dead'.

[ALL]  
>The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum<br>The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

[Courtney and Heather]  
>They had it comin'<br>[Gwen and Dawn]  
>They had it comin'<br>[Courtney and Heather]  
>They had it comin'<br>[Gwen and Dawn]  
>They had it comin'<br>[Courtney and Heather]  
>They had it comin'<br>[Gwen and Dawn]  
>They had it comin'<br>[Courtney and Heather]  
>All along<br>[Gwen and Dawn]  
>All along<br>'Cause if they used us  
>'Cause if they used us And they abused us<br>And they abused us  
>[Courtney and Heather]<br>How could you tell us  
>[Gwen and Dawn,]<br>How could you tell us That we were wrong?  
>That we were wrong?<p>

He had it coming  
>He had it coming<br>He only had  
>Himself<br>To blame.  
>If you'd have been there<br>If you'd have seen it  
>I betcha<br>You would  
>Have done<br>The same!

[Courtney (Spoken)]  
>You pop that gum one more time!<p>

[Heather (spoken)]  
>Single my ass.<p>

[Gwen (Spoken)]  
>Ten times!<p>

[Dawn (Spoken)]  
>Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe.<p>

[Courtney (Spoken)]  
>Number seventeen-the spread eagle.<p>

[Gwen(Spoken)]  
>Artistic differences.<br>[Courtney]  
>Pop!<p>

[Heather]  
>Six!<p>

[Gwen]  
>Squish!<p>

[Dawn]  
>Uh Uh (squeezing necklace)<p>

[Courtney]  
>Cicero (smoke puffs)<p>

[Gwen]  
>Lipschitz!<p>

As the song ended they got a standing ovation from chris and chief. The left the theater leaving behind a amazed Chief and Chris and a Few dropped jaws( Alejandro, Tyler, Noah, Owen and DJ( the girls were more discrete))

With a smirk on his lips Chief muttered.

"It finaly paid off." His mind on how lucky a certain solider boy got today.


End file.
